The core consists of a central cell culture and hybridoma facility. This unit will also maintain facilities for storage of cell lines and hybridomas at -80 C or in liquid nitrogen. Service contracts for items of equipment which are regularly utilized by project investigators will be carried in the core budget. Other costs such as those for glassware washing and sterilization, the purchase of some cryopreservation and centrifugation equipment, as well as some animal purchase and maintenance costs will be borne by the core. This unit will employ two technicians, one full time and the other 20% time. Janet Gilmore, who will be employed full time, is described as an experienced research technician. She will be responsible for the cell culture component of the hybridoma projects described by Drs. Oldstone, Wilson and Fujinami. She will also carry a number of cell lines necessary for the conduct of Dr. Southern's and Dr. Oldstone's project. Charles Gillette, the 20% time research technician, will order supplies and prepare/order medium for the group.